sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
BlazBlue
| latest release version = BlazBlue: Central Fiction Special Edition | latest release date = February 8, 2019 | spinoffs=''XBlaze'' series, anime series, manga, and novels }} is a fighting video game series developed and published in Japan by Arc System Works, and later localized in North America by Aksys Games and in Europe by Zen United. An anime adaptation aired in the fall of 2013. The ''BlazBlue series has sold 1.7 million games as of August 2012. Games Main series | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2008 – Arcade 2009 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 2010 – PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * An arcade port exclusive to the Windows Store was released on December 21, 2012 * The original PC release was stripped down from GFWL and released on Steam on 2014 by H2 Interactive without online play incorporated }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2009 – Arcade 2010 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 | platform = | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2012 – Arcade 2013 – PlayStation 3 2014 – PlayStation Vita | platform = | notes = * The PlayStation 3 port was updated to version 1.1 on May 14, 2014 in North America, the Vita version released with version 1.1 patched in }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – Arcade 2016 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 2017 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * The first BlazBlue game released in western markets without an English dub. }} }} Updated versions | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2010 – Arcade 2011 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 2011 – PlayStation Portable, Nintendo 3DS | platform = | notes = * The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift were updated for free to Continuum Shift II via a downloadable patch * The portable versions do not feature online play }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2011 – Arcade 2011 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita 2012 – PlayStation Portable 2014 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * The PlayStation Portable port was only available in Japan. This version does not feature online play * The Steam version was initially not available for purchase in European countries, the regional lockout was dropped on May 19, 2015 }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2014 – Arcade 2015 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One 2016 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * Titled '' BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma 2.0'' instead on arcade release * The PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions feature cross-platform online multiplayer * Unlike the original Chrono Phantasma release in North America, Extend features a localized Library Mode }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2019 – Nintendo Switch | platform = | notes = * Nintendo Switch port of BlazBlue: Central Fiction that includes all currently-released DLC * Digital-only release in North America. }} }} Spin-offs | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2010 – DSiWare | platform = | notes = * 3D arena fighting game }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2012 – Nintendo 3DS eShop | platform = | notes = * 3D arena fighting game }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2013 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita 2016 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * Visual novel set 150 years before Calamity Trigger }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – iOS, Android | platform = | notes = * Rhythm game starring Dead Spike, Ragna the Bloodedge's signature special move }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita 2016 – Microsoft Windows | platform = | notes = * The sequel to XBlaze Code: Embryo. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2015 – iOS | platform = | notes = * Card battle game starring characters from the BlazBlue franchise. }} | multiplereleasedates = no | canceled = | refs = | release = 2018 – PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows 2019 – Arcade | platform = | notes = * Crossover tag-team fighting game featuring characters from BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY, Arcana Heart, Senran Kagura and Akatsuki Blitzkampf. }} | platform = | notes = * Mobile game that takes place in an alternate timeline.Dark War's story will be a prologue to BlazBlue.4 It will have branching choices similar to those of the XBlaze series, featuring a single main story with branching sub-stories. The short stories will feature characters whose stories were cut or could not fit into the main series, with Mori mentioning Hazama, Platinum and their relationship to Bell, Bullet, Hibiki, Meifang, Houichiro Hazuki, and characters that he personally would like to spend time writing about.5 Gameplay will include teams and equipment, and combos will form a major part of the gameplay }} }} Other media Novels }} Manga }} Anime }} Other , has been published infrequently on the official website. * Two comedic audio dramas have also been produced, titled . A light novel based on the game and written by Mako Komao, titled BlazBlue: Phase 0, was published by Fujimi Shobo; it is set before the Calamity Trigger storyline. * Starting with season 8, BlazBlue Radio NEO, the show is also uploaded to YouTube with English subtitles. }} }} Playable characters ;Notes * : Downloadable character. In Cross Tag Battle, the superscript number next to this note indicates the number of season where that character first appeared. * : Available as a console-exclusive content. * : Can also be unlocked via normal gameplay. * : Playable in Continuum Shift Extend. * : Playable in Chrono Phantasma Extend/''Chrono Phantasma 2.0''. * : First appeared in the console/pre-2.0 arcade version of Chrono Phantasma. * : Appears as Lambda -No.11-'s Unlimited form. * : This total includes characters from Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY, Arcana Heart, Senran Kagura, and Akatsuki Blitzkampf. Events and merchandise Two official events have been held in Japan in June 2009 and February 2010, called and (contraction of "BlueFestival"), respectively. A variety of other merchandise, including posters, artbooks, apparel, and figurines, has also been produced. On February 11, 2017, Arc System Works announced a collaboration with Tecmo Koei's Team Ninja to release Arc System Works Costume Set consisting the costumes of some characters from BlazBlue and Guilty Gear series on March 2017 for Dead or Alive 5: Last Round.twitter.com/ARCSY_Event/status/830693429004816384 References External links * Category:Arc System Works franchises Category:BlazBlue Category:Dystopian video games Category:Fighting video games by series Category:Shōnen manga Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2008